Greil Mercenaries/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Riders of Rohan (by Facetheslayer) Rohirrim: file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png Greil Mercenaries: file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png The Simulation starts, as the Greil Mercenaries are just finished with defeating a force of Bengion soldiers. After the bloody battle, four Mercenaries are left standing, as all of a sudden, they hear the infamous horn of Helm hammerhand. Four Rohan Soldiers are sent as the cavalry, led by Eomer, all on horseback. Ike and a Greil Mercenary with a steel bow get on horseback, as the other two mercs stay on the ground... One of the Greil mercs open a tome, and reads it aloud, casting ElThunder, right onto the front of a sword weilding Rohirrim's horse, killing it, and sending the rider topplign over, as his back breaks and he is dead within minutes. file:red.png (3-4)The Greil Merc on horseback, who weilds the Steel Bow aims it at the archer of the Rohirrim, and fires, however, the Rohirrim archer managed to bend otu of the way, however, he fell off his horse. As the Greil archer is not pay ing attention, the Rohirrim archer stood up, and extended his bow, as he fired an arrow into the eye socket of the Greil archer. file:blue.png (3-3) Before the Rohirrim archer could celebrate, though, he was struck with a lightning bolt, from the Greil Mercenary thunder mage. file:red.png (2-3) However, as soon as the last two Rohirrim closed the distance, one of the Rohirrim punctured the heart of the thunder mage with his Spontoon spear. file:blue.png (2-2) The other mercenary ran back, and armed himself with a steel poleax, and narrowly avoided the tip of the spear. On a roundabout while on the horse,the Rohirrim with the spear was dismounted, from a strike with the Steel Poleax. With one more blow from the weapon, while he was downed, he was defeated. file:red.png (1-2) The other mercenary ran towards his leader to aid him in battle. Eomer and Ike met in battle, both swinging their swords at each other on horseback. Eomer managed to use his lasso, and snare Ike's right arm, which thrown him off his horse, and caused him to hit the ground hard. As Eomer ran, trying to drag Ike off, a steel poleax struck his horse, killing it, and causing the Rohirrim leader to fall off. The Greil Merc tried to chop him again, however, Eomer rolled out of the way in time. He drawn his sword, and was fending the poleax weilder off, until he did a powerful slash to the unprotected neck of teh Greil mercenary. file:blue.png (1-1) Ike had gotten to his feet, and found his sword, Ragnell. He yelled and charged at Eomer, as their blades clashed. Eomer kicked him back, and tried an overhead swing, however, it was deflected again by Ike. Ike went for a horizontal clash, however, Eomer swung his blade to clash. Eomer went fro a vertical hit again, however, Ike does a quick horizontal slash across the body of Eomer, and spins behind him, and punctured his armor with a stab. Eomer coughs blood, as Ike pushed his blade in further, before pulling it back out. file:red.png (0-1) Ike then frustratedly thrusts his sword into the ground, and collapsed to his knes and gave out a yell of victory, and agony, for his friends were vanquished. Winner: Greil Mercenaries Expert's Opinion The Griel Mercenaries weaponry was especially effective against the Cavalry of the Rohirrim army. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Reason The Riders of Rohan were given a longbow as one of their weapons, despite never using one. Category:Battle Subpage